a. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to planar tweezers having a flat configuration which are particularly suited for inclusion into a flat credit card sized case such as a first aid kit, a cosmetic case, and so on.
b. Description of the Prior Art
One important implement in medical kits, especially for medical kits designed for treatment of insect bites, such as ticks, is a tweezer used to remove the insect, an insect sting and so on. In addition, tweezers are frequently used for various other medical or cosmetic purposes and are frequently included in cosmetic kits. However, until now tweezers have been made of metal, are relatively large and heavy and accordingly contribute significantly to the overall size of the kits.